customnickelodeonfandomcom-20200215-history
Who Framed Kel Mitchell (Thevideotour1's version)
Who Framed Kel Mitchell is a custom Nickelodeon film and is the first custom Barney and Arthur crossover movie released in theatres on September 3, 1996. This was silimar to the Who Framed Roger Rabbit? film. This film was released by Paramount Pictures, Nickelodeon Movies, Jerry Bruckheimer Films, Scott Free Productions, Barney Home Video, and Lyrick Studios. The film combines live action and animation. This film uses the same musical arrangements from Season 1, Ray Fabi's musical arrangements and James Horner's musical arrangements. Plot When Kel Mitchell is framed for the demise of Barney's parents, Barney, Arthur and their friends must know the truth that that Diesel 10 and his friends did it. Movie Plot This movie starts with Kenan and Kel at their house. Their mom tells them to babysit their cat while she is away. Then she leaves. Cast *Barney (David Joyner, voiced by Bob West) *Baby Bop (Jeff Ayers, voiced by Julie Johnson) *BJ (Jeff Brooks, voiced by Patty Wirtz) *Queen of Hearts (Carol Farabee) *Miss Etta Kette (Brice Armstrong) *Scooter McNutty (Todd Duffy) *Stella the Storyteller (Phyllis Cicero) *The Winkster (Davd Voss / Ashley Wood) *Professor Tinkerputt (Barry Pearl) *Cherie (Melissa Altro) *Shawn (John David Bennett, II) *Aaron (Justin Berfield) *Derek (Rickey Carter) *Tosha (Hope Cervantes) *Geoff (Michael Copon) *Herbert (Leonardo DiCaprio) *Chip (Lucien Douglas) *Jules (Eric Jacobson) *Kathy (Lauren King) *Helmut (Kevin Kleinberg) *Carlos (Corey Lopez) *Min (Pia Manalo) *Shirlee (Amy Manson) *Loki (Mark Rendall) *Arthur Read (Michael Yarmush) *D.W. Read (Michael Caloz) *Buster Baxter (Daniel Brochu) *Binky Barnes (Bruce Dinsmore) *Francine Frensky (Jodie Reshter) *Muffy Crosswire (Melissa Altro) *The Brain (Luke Reid) *Prunella Deegan (Tamar Kozlov) *Sue Ellen Armstrong (Patricia Rodriguez) *Fern Walters (Holly G. Frankel) *Maria (Alison Hildeth) *Alex (Angel Velasco) *Kenan Thompson *Kel Mitchell *Roger Rabbit (Charles Fleischer) *Jessica Rabbit (Kathleen Turner (speaking voice), Amy Irving (singing voice)) *Jim Lehrer *Rick Astley *Alvin Seville (Ross Bagdasarian, Jr.) *Simon Seville (Ross Bagdasarian, Jr.) *Theodire Seville (Janice Karman) *Dave Seville (Ross Bagdasarian, Jr.) *Brittany Miller (Janice Karman) *Jeanette Miller (Janice Karman) *Eleanor Miller (Janice Karman) *Miss Miller (Dody Goodman) *Kazuya Mishima (Billy West, because Adam Dudley is voicing Kazuya in Tekken: The Motion Picture) *Heihachi Mishima (Bob Bergen, because John Paul Shepard is voicing Heihachi in Tekken: The Motion Picture) *Jun Kazama (Carolyn Lawrence, because Edi Patterson is voicing Jun in Tekken: The Motion Picture) *Lei Wulong (Jackie Chan, because Gray G. Haddock is voicing Lei in Tekken: The Motion Picture) *Lee Chaolan (Bruce Dinsmore, because David Stokey is voicing Lee in Tekken: The Motion Picture) *Marshall Law (Carlos Alazraqui, because Law doesn't have a speaking role in Tekken: The Motion Picture) *Paul Phoenix (Bill Fagerbakke, because Paul doesn't have a speaking role in Tekken: The Motion Picture) *Nina Williams (Tress MacNeille, because Ellie McBrice is voicing Nina in Tekken: The Motion Picture) *Anna Wiliams (Bonnie Hunt, because Claire Hamilton is voicing Anna in Tekken: The Motion Picture) *Mr. Conductor (Ringo Starr) *Mr. Conductor's Cousin (George Carlin) *Thomas the Tank Engine (Ringo Starr) *Edward the Blue Engine (Ringo Starr) *Henry the Green Engine (Alec Baldwin) *Gordon (Ringo Starr) *James the Red Engine (Bill Fagerbakke) *Percy the Green Engine (Tom Kenny, who uses SpongeBob's 1999 voice) *Toby (Ringo Starr) *Duck the GWR Engine (Ringo Starr) *Splatter (Michael Angelis) *Dodge (Michael Angelis) *Lady (Britt Allcroft) *Diesel 10 the Evil Diesel (Neil Crone) *P.T. Boomer (Doug Lennox) *Burnett Stone (Peter Fonda) *Mickey Mouse (Wayne Allwine) *Minnie Mouse (Russi Taylor) *Donald Duck (Tony Anselmo) *Goofy (Bill Farmer) *Max Goof (Jason Marsden) *Roxanne (Melissa Altro, because Kellie Martin is voicing Roxanne in A Goofy Movie) *Chip 'n' Dale (Tress MacNeille and Corey Burton) *Huey, Dewey and Louie (Russi Taylor) *Winnie the Pooh (Jim Cummings) *Kermit the Frog (Steve Whitmire) *Rizzo the Rat (Steve Whitmire) *Animal (Frank Oz) *Fozzie Bear (Frank Oz) *Miss Piggy (Frank Oz) *Sam the Eagle (Frank Oz) *Gonzo (Dave Goelz) *Bugs Bunny (Billy West) *Daffy Duck (Tom Kenny) *Sylvester (Carlos Alazraqui) *Tweety Bird (Bob Bergen) *Porky Pig (Bob Bergen) *Garfield the Cat (Kevin Costner) *Eric (from GoAnimate) (voiced by his same text-to-speech voice of the same name) *Oliver (from GoAnimate) (Voiced by Eric) *Diesel (from GoAnimate) (voiced by his same text-to-speech voice of the same name) *Kimberly (from GoAnimate) (voiced by her same text-to-speech voice of the same name) *Rocko (Carlos Alazraqui) *Heffer Wolfe (Tom Kenny) *Filburt Shellbach (Mr. Lawrence) *Papa Smurf (Don Messick) *Smurfette (Lucile Bliss) *Hefty Smurf (Frank Welker) *Brainy Smurf (Arthur Holden) *Sheriff Woody (Tom Hanks) *Buzz Lightyear (Tim Allen) *Tommy Pickles (E.G. Daily) *Chuckie Pickles (Christina Cavanaugh) *Phil and Lil Deville (Kath Soucie) *Angelica Pickles (Lucien Douglas, because Cheryl Chase is visiting her mom at the hospital for 1 week and is voicing Angelica in Rugrats and its spin-off, All Grown Up. When he voices Angelica, Lucien Douglas uses his Season 3-4 Chip voice) *Stu Pickles (Mark Metcalf, because Jack Riley is voicing Stu in Rugrats and its spin-off, All Grown Up) *Didi Pickles (Melanie Chartoff) *Alan Parrish (Robin Williams) *Sarah Whittle (Bonnie Hunt) *Judy Shepherd (Kirsten Dunst) *Peter Shepherd (Bradley Pierce) *Van Pelt (Jonathan Hyde) *Super Mario (Charles Martinet) *Wario (Charles Martinet) *Waluigi (Charles Martinet) *Yoshi (Patty Wirtz) *Bowser (Harvey Atkin) *Donkey Kong (Richard Yearwod) *Diddy Kong (Patty Wirtz) *The Klumps (Eddie Murphy) *Matilda Wormwood (Mara Wilson) *Harry Wormwood (Danny DeVito) *Zinnia Wormwood (Rhea Perlman) *Michael Wormwood (Brian Levinson) *Miss Honey (Embeth Davidtz) *Miss Trunchbull (Pam Ferris) *FBI Agent Bob (Paul Reubens) *FBI Agent Bill (Tracey Walters) *Snow White (Mary Kay Bergman) *Cinderella (Jennifer Hale) *Aurora (Erin Torpey) *Ariel (Jodi Benson) *Belle (Jennifer Sequin, because Paige O'Hara is voicing Belle in the 1991 Disney film, Beauty and the Beast) *Jasmine (Sonja Ball, because Linda Larkin is voicing Jasmine in the 1992 Disney film, Aladdin) *Pocahontas (Irene Bedard) *The Mask (Jim Carrey) *Dorian Tyrell (Peter Greene) *Tina Carlyle (Cameron Diaz) *Eric Cartman (Trey Parker) *Kyle Broflovski (Matt Stone) *Kenny McCormick (Matt Stone) *Stan Marsh (Trey Parker) Songs #Let's Play Together (sung by Barney, Arthur, and their friends) #Just Imagine (sung by Barney, Arthur, and their friends) #Please and Thank You (sung by Barney, Arthur, and their friends) #Why Don't You Do Right? (sung by Jessica Rabbit) #Never Gonna Give You Up (sung by Rick Astley) # #Friendship Song (sung by Barney, Arthur, and their friends) #Clean Up (sung by the Klumps, Barney, Arthur, and their friends) # # #Tinkerputt's Song (sung by Professor Tinkerputt, Barney, Arthur, and their friends) # # # #Wonderful Ways to Say No (sung by the all-stars) # # # # # # # # # #It's Good to Be Home #Smile, Darn Ya, Smile! (sung by the all-stars) #I Love You Sound Effects Used Hollywoodedge, 357 Magnum Pistol Sho PE092801 Hollywoodedge, Ascending Whistles CRT057901 Hollywoodedge, Cartoon Streaks 1 SS016501 or Sound Ideas, ZIP, CARTOON - QUICK WHISTLE ZIP OUT Hollywoodedge, Cartoon Streaks 2 SS016502 or Sound Ideas, ZIP, CARTOON - QUICK WHISTLE ZIP OUT, HIGH Hollywoodedge, Cartoon Streaks 3 SS016503 Hollywoodedge, Cartoon Streaks 5 SS016505 Hollywoodedge, Cartoon Streaks 6 SS016506 Hollywoodedge, Fart 1 Medium Fart Clo PE138901 Hollywoodedge, Fart 2 Short Fart Clos PE139001 Hollywoodedge, Quick Whistle Zip By CRT057501 Hollywoodedge, Quick Whistle Zip By CRT057502 Hollywoodedge, Quick Whistle Zip By CRT057503 Hollywoodedge, Quick Whistle Zip By CRT057504 Hollywoodedge, Quick Whistle Zip By CRT057505 Hollywoodedge, Quick Whistle Zip By CRT057506 Hollywoodedge, Twangy Boings 7 Type CRT015901 (1st boing) Hollywoodedge, Wet Splats Various CRT052303 Sound Ideas, BITE, CARTOON - BIG CHOMP Sound Ideas, ZIP, CARTOON - BIG WHISTLE ZING OUT Notes *Barney has his Season 3 voice and Late 1993/1994-1997 costume *Baby Bop has her Season 2-3 voice and 1996-1997 costume. *BJ has his Season 3 voice and 1996-1997 costume. *The Barney costume used in this movie was also seen in "Barney's Imagination Island". *The Barney voice used in this movie was also heard in "Shawn and the Beanstalk". *The Baby Bop costume used in this movie was also seen in "Barney's Fun & Games". *The Baby Bop voice used in this movie was also heard in "A Very Special Delivery!". *The BJ costume used in this movie was also seen in "Camp WannaRunnaRound". *The BJ voice used in this movie was also heard in "Barney's Safety". *The Barney & Friends musical arrangements from all Season 1 episodes are used. *The Arthur musical arrangements from all Season 1 episodes are used. *The James Horner musical arrangements from "Honey, I Shrunk the Kids", "Jumanji!", "Bicentennial Man" is used. *The Season 3 Barney & Friends set is used. *In the original version and CTHV rarity, the characters from South Park are seen in some deleted scenes. One scene that BJ accidentally punched Kenny and he fell into the acid. Kenny melts to his death, *This film was rated PG, so to censor the bad words. *Cherie wears a yellow blouse, blue jean shorts, and purple saddle shoes. And wavy hair. *Shawn wears the same clothes in "Once Upon A Time". *Aaron wears a red t-shirt, white shorts, and gray sneakers. *Derek wears the same clothes in "On the Move". *Tosha wears the same clothes in "Shawn and the Beanstalk" and the same hairstyle in "On the Move". *Geoff wears a green long-sleeved shirt, beige cargo shorts, and black sneakers. *Herbert wears a blue long-sleeved shirt, black jeans, and red sneakers. *Chip wears the same clothes in "Camp WannaRunnaRound". *Jules wears a gray sweatshirt over a red shirt, bright blue jeans, and blue sneakers. *Kathy wears the same clothes in "I Can Be a Firefighter" and same hairstyle in "Classical Cleanup". *Helmut wears a white t-shirt, black sweatpants, and white sneakers. *Carlos wears the same clothes in "Are We There Yet?". *Min wears the same clothes in "Barney's Talent Show" and the same hairstyle in "Shopping for a Surprise". *Shirlee wears a purple t-shirt, white shorts, and pink sneakers. *Loki wears a black long-sleeved shirt with a white vest, blue jeans, and brown shoes. *Maria from the Arthur show speaks in this film and is a main character, as she is voiced by Alison Hildreth. She will also speak and become a main character in custom Arthur episodes, not real Arthur episodes. *Alex from the Arthur show speaks in this film, as he is voiced by Angel Velasco, the actor who plays Robert in Barney & Friends episodes and videos. Alex will also speak in a few real Arthur episodes and custom Arthur episodes. *Another Barney and Arthur crossover movie to have Thomas The Tank Engine characters. *Another Nickelodeon film to have Disney characters. *Another film to include the normal versions of the Jerry Bruckheimer Films and Scott Free Productions logos. *Geoff's voice is a mix of Eric Cartman's Season 9-onwards voice from South Park and Ron's voice from the rest of Honey I Shrunk the Kids. *Jules' voice is a mix of Junior's voice from "Thomas and the Magic Railroad" and also, Garth's voice from "Wayne's World". *Helmut's voice is a mix of his current voice (Pitch +2) and Eric Cartman's Season 8 voice. *Francine's voice is the same as her Season 5 voice from the Arthur show, except she has her higher-pitched voice (Pitch +3). *Muffy's voice is the same as her Season 1 voice from the Arthur show, except she has her higher-pitched voice (Pitch +6) *First time, Francine's voice is higher-pitched (Pitch +3). She will also have it in Season 4-present episodes of Arthur. *First time, Muffy's voice is higher-pitched (Pitch +6). She will also have it in Season 4-present episodes of Arthur. *Cartman's Season 12-present voice is used. *First appearence of Diesel 10. *The Tekken characters made their film debut in this movie. *In the crossover movie, Nina is wearing the same P1 costume from Tekken 2. In Tekken: The Motion Picture, she wore different costumes. *James the Red Engine's voice is the same as Patrick's from Season 1 of SpongeBob SquarePants. *Tina Carlyle only wears a red, long dress in the crossover movie. She also wore it in "The Fall Festival" (October 1, 1996). She is seen without her black jacket over her red dress, but she wore it in The Mask. However, she wears different clothes in The Mask. *Nina's voice is the crossover movie is the same as Charlotte's voice from "Rugrats", as she is voiced by Tress MacNeille. *Anna's voice in the crossover movie is the same as Sarah's voice from "Jumanji", as she is voiced by Bonnie Hunt. *Anna's look in the Barney and Arthur crossover movie is different then Tekken: The Motion Picture. Anna's hair is brown in the crossover movie rather than dark blue in Tekken: The Motion Picture. Also, Anna's tights are brown in the crossover movie rather than gray in Tekken: The Motion Picture. The colorful bird is on the skirt portion on her red dress in the crossover movie, but it was removed in Tekken: The Motion Picture. The red bow is on the back of her red dress in the crossover movie, but it was removed in Tekken: The Motion Picture. *The fight between Anna against Kel Mitchell is longer than the one in Tekken: The Motion Picture. In Tekken: The Motion Picture, she fights against her sister, Nina. *Stella the Stryteller appears in the original version of the film. But she didn't appear in the Paramount/Nickelodeon DVD version of the film. She traveled to China and visited Barney, Arthur, and his friends. *In this crossover movie, when Stella traveled to China, she is wearing a red floor-length qipao with two slits on the side. *River Phoenix's siblings, Joaquin and Rain are mentioned. *P.T. Boomer appears in this film as a regular character. In Thomas and the Magic Railroad, he was cut from the final cut of the movie because audiences complained about him being "too scary". *Another time Barney isn't seen coming to life. Instead, he and the others are going in Kenan and Kel's house. *Filming took place on January 15-22, 1996. *The 1997 film, Titanic has the same running time for the original version of this film. *Like the Shaolin Soccer Hong Kong DVD, the Paramount/Nickelodeon DVD version was shortened by 90 minutes, with the option for viewers to access the deleted scenes in the middle of the film. The deleted scenes are included on the disc in the form of a small purple dinosaur logo appearing in the top right hand corner which you can select to view the extra footage at the appropriate time. If you want to see many scenes that are deleted from the Paramount/Nickelodeon DVD version, go to the film edits section. Viewers can also access behind-the-scenes special effects footage when a small green dinosaur appears. Great idea but you cannot watch the film without these logos or choose to see the film with the extended scenes blended in automatically. *Like the Shaolin Soccer U.S. DVD by Miramix Films, the Barney Home Video/Lyrick Studios DVD version deleted 104 minutes of footage from the original cut. In addition, the DVD gives viewers the option to play the original version. *Some deleted scenes are only shown in the original version. If you want to see them, go to the film edits section. *When Anna shrieks while getting her left leg twisted, her shriek is the same as Charlotte's scream from "A Rugrats Vacation" (when ), *During a scene of Diesel 10 and Boomer punishing Anna, Sir Sav-a-Lot composed by James Horner is used. *When Muffy says "Hey, what're you doing?!", the sound clip voiced by the ice cream man (portrayed by Floyd Levine) from "Good Burger", except it was pitched up to +12 and mixed with Muffy's voice. *During a scene of Anna kidnapping Kel, *When Muffy says "Hey guys! Wait for me!", the sound clip is voiced by Kenneth (portrayed by Nathan Regan) from "On the Move", except it was pitched up to +9 and mixed with Muffy's voice. *When Muffy says "Help! Somebody help me!! HELP ME!!! HELP!!!", the sound clip is voiced by Mark (portrayed by Daniel Clark) from "How I Got My Shrunken Head", except it was pitched up to +4 and mixed with Muffy's voice. *When Barney says "Muffy, what're you doing?!", the sound clip is the same as Kareen's "Mark, what are you doing?!" from "How I Got My Shrunken Head", except the word "Mark" is replaced by "Muffy" and the sound clip is pitched down to -4 and mixed with Barney's Season 3 voice. *When Muffy says "What does it look like I'm doing!!? I'm sinking!!! Can you get me outta here??!?!", the sound clip is voiced by Mark (portrayed by Daniel Clark) from "How I Got My Shrunken Head", except it was pitched up to +5 and mixed with Muffy's voice. *During a scene of Van Pelt shooting something in the house, Barney, Arthur, and their freinds running away from Van Pelt, and Van Pelt shooting Dave's car, The Hunter composed by James Horner is used. *When Barney, Arthur and their friends scream as they run away from Van Pelt, Barney's scream is the same as Gordon's scream from "Honey, We Shrunk Ourselves" (when Gordon screams while he and Wayne got shrunk), except it was mixed with Barney's Season 3 voice, Baby Bop's scream is the same as Woody's scream from "Toy Story" (when Woody has a burn mark on his forehead), except it was pitched up to +7, BJ's scream is the same as Flik's scream from "A Bug's Life" (when ), except, Scooter's scream is the same scream from " ", Derek's scream is the same as Mr. Krabs' scream from "Truth or Square?" (when ), except it was pitched up to +2 and mixed with Derek's Season 3 voice, Muffy's scream is the same scream as Nick's scream from "Honey, I Shrunk the Kids" (when Wayne tries to kill the bee), *When Van Pelt screams while falling off the cliff and splashing into the water, his scream is a mix as Patrick's scream from "A Donut of Shame" (when SpongeBob is about the put the donut inside the toaster) (Pitch -5) and Muffy's scream from "Francine's Bad Hair Day" (when Francine has ketchup on her dress) (Pitch -6), except they were double slown down and mixed with Van Pelt's voice. *When Barney, Arthur, and their friends scream about Miss Trunchbull, Barney's scream is the same as Patrick's scream from "Hall Monitor" (when Patrick thinks his ice cream is alive), except it was mixed with Barney's Season 3 voice, Baby Bop's scream is the same as Woody's scream from "Toy Story" (when Buzz's helmet crushes Woody's hand), except it was pitched up to +9 and mixed with Baby Bop's Season 3 voice, BJ's scream is the same as Arthur's sceam from "Arthur's Eyes" (when Arthur sees the teachers and students looking angrily), except it was pitched down to -4, slowed down, and mixed with BJ's Season 3 voice, Scooter's scream is the same scream from " ", Shawn's scream is the same as D.W.'s scream from "D.W. All Wet" (when D.W. is afraid of the octopus in the bathtub), except it was pitched down to -4 and mixed with Shawn's voice, Derek's scream is the same as Flik's scream from " " (when Flik sees ), except it was pitched up to +2, Muffy's scream is the same scream from "The Fright Stuff" (when Francine and Muffy see that there is no candy), except it was slowed down, *During a scene of Diesel 10 and Bowser punishing Kel, Rampage Through Town composed by James Horner is used. *When Kel screams as he is grabbed by Diesel 10, Kel's scream is the same as SpongeBob's scream from "I'm with Stupid" (when SpongeBob gets out of Patrick's house, smashes the wall part of Patrick's house and runs all the way home), except it was pitched down to -12 and mixed with Kel's voice. *During a scene of Eric playing with matches, the music from "Arthur and the Real Mr. Ratburn" (when Arthur and Buster saw Mr. Ratburn talking on the phone about heads) is used. *When Splatter and Dodge scream as they are pushed off the cliff, *During a fight of Barney, Thomas, and Diesel 10, Much Faster Than Bamboo composed by James Horner is used. *When Diesel 10 is pushed off the cliff by Thomas and Barney and falls into the acid pond, Diesel 10's scream is the same as Hamiliton's scream from " *During a scene which Diesel 10 is melted in acid, Mosquito Attack composed by James Horner is used. *Disney borrowed this Nickelodeon film into some homes with permission. And in the 1999 WDMC rarity, the 1997 Walt Disney Company intro is used, the trailer for "Toy Story" is used, the "Coming *On the 1996 Paramount/Nickelodeon VHS, the previews are the same as Rugrats: The Santa Experience VHS. *The 1996 Paramount/Nickelodeon VHS is closed-captioned by National Captioning Institute. The 1997 Barney Home Video/Lyrick Studios VHS and the 2003 Paramount/Nickelodeon DVD are closed-captioned by Media Access Group at WGBH. The 1999 WDMC rarity and the 2000 CTHV rarity are closed-captioned by Captions Inc. Los Angeles. Film Edits Nickelodeon airing and Paramount/Nickelodeon DVD version: *The song "Please and Thank You" is not sung. It was after Shawn tells Harry the magic words. *The deleted scenes that have South Park characters are edited out. *Stella the Storyteller's parts are removed. *All the parts of Kel at Miss Trunchbull's house are edited out. *Barney, Arthur and their friends go into Bowser's castle try to find Kel Mitchell before Diesel 10 squishes him and and Bowser breathes fire on Kel. *Muffy tries to find Kel before Kel gets stolen by Donkey Kong. *A scene where BJ slips on a slippery dirt path and crashes into the slippery dirt bank is removed. *The part where Kenan stops Francine has been deleted. *The shot of Eric putting himself in bed is not shown. *Barney, Arthur, and their friends beginning to fly an RV is shorter. *The outtakes for the movie before the end credits are removed. WDMC Rarity, PBS and Barney Home Video/Lyrick Studios DVD version: *The Jim Lehrer newshour part has been deleted. *Rick Astley's scenes are missing and Never Gone Give You Up has never sung. *A scene of Anna being angry at Kel and fighting him has been cut. *A scene where Heihachi breaks Kel's neck has been deleted. *Lee Chalon's scenes in the playground have been removed. *The deleted scenes that have South Park characters are edited out. *A scene of Cletus farting at dinner has been removed. *A scene of where Tina Carlyle talking with Barney, Arthur, and their friends at the office has been removed. *A scene where Barney, Arthur, and their friends going to the cemetery to see River Phoenix's grave has been removed. *A scene of Kel being kidnapped by Anna Williams has been cut. *A scene of Anna shaking her butt has been removed. *Van Pelt try to shoot Barney, Arthur, and their friends. They hide under the table. *Van Pelt shoots Dave Seville's car many times. *Barney, Arthur, and their friends argue about finding Kel but Stella told them to be quiet. *Alex's scene in the playground talking to Barney, Arthur, and his friends about ruining the whole school and playground has been cut. *BJ throws a rock at Splatter and Dodge's windows. *Kel gets stuck on a rope after he runs away from Diesel 10 and his other evil friends. *The shot of Eric putting himself in bed is not shown. *The shot of the bad guys in the acid pond is not shown. *Barney, Arthur, and their freinds beginning to fly an RV is shorter. *The outtakes for the movie before the end credits are removed. Columbia TriStar Home Video Rarity *A scene where Heihachi breaks Kel's neck has been deleted. *Lee Chaolan's scenes in the playground have been removed. *A scene of Kenny McCormick accidentally getting punched by BJ and falling into the acid, and melts away is added in the original version and CTHV rarity. *A scene of Cletus farting at dinner has been removed. *A scene of where Tina Carlyle talking with Barney, Arthur, and their friends at the office has been removed. *A scene where Barney, Arthur, and their friends going to the cemetery to see River Phoenix's grave has been removed. *A scene of Kel being kidnapped by Anna Williams has been cut. *A scene where BJ slips on a slippery dirt path and crashes into the slippery dirt bank is removed. *The outtakes for the movie before the end credits are removed. Quotes Quote 1: *Jim Lehrer: (on the news) Kel Mitchell is framed for the demise of Barney's parents. So Barney, Arthur, and his friends might tell the truth that Diesel 10 and his friends did it. *(the screen comes out of the TV and Harry Wormwood is watching the news) *Harry: Did you see that? That guy is talkin' about the demise of Barney's parents. *Zinnia: Harry, you know there is some kind of black guy who got framed for it. *Matilda: (sitting on the couch and looks at her dad) Hi, dad. *Harry: Young lady, what were you doing? *Matilda: I was reading a book all day long. *Harry: That is the biggest lie I ever heard. You think you're sitting there not doing anything? *(Matilda sitting on the couch not saying anything) *Harry: Hello? *Zinna: Harry, the newcaster is talking about the demise of Barney's parents. *Matilda: There's a con-artist in the news. *Harry: What? *Matilda: He's inside the TV right now. *Zinnia: He's not a con-artist. He's a newcaster. *Matilda: A con-artist! *Barney: (arrives) Who said that!? *Harry: It was Matilda! She started it! *(the rest of the gang arrive) *Arthur: What'd she say? *Barney: Matilda said that the newcaster is a con-artist. *Harry: That's right. She said it. *Zinnia: Harry, the newcaster is reporting about Kel being framed for the demise of Barney's parents. *Matilda: He's a con-artist. *Harry: He is not a con-artist! *Matilda: Are, too!! *Harry: He is not! I don't know if there's a con-artist inside the TV! Now go to bed, you lying little earwig! *Barney: Harry, we need to find Kel. *Harry: Okay. *(Barney, Arthur, and their friends leave the Wormwoods' hose without permission) *Harry: Ah-ah-ah!! You can't leave my house yet. What's the magic word? *Shawn: The magic words are "please" and "thank you". *Harry: Right. Barney, why don't you sing a song about the words "please" and "thank you". *Barney: Sure. No problem. *(music starts) Quote 2: *Anna: Finally, I will finish you off, you brat. *Kel: What a great idea! You'll have excellent practice before I take care of Kenan. *Anna: You look down on me my entire life, haven't you? That's right. Even since Nina and I were children, I was never quite able to measure up to her. My father always look better. From the beginning, he considered me an irritating bird, but he's not here to protect me anymore... so now Nina and I can settle once in for all which one of us is the better sister. *Kel: You are the one who did it, aren't you, Anna?! You killed your father! *Anna: You'll pay for that!! (she runs up to Kel, then she jumps up, and fights him) YAAA!!! *(Kel tries to punch Anna in the face, but Anna dodges a punch by sidestepping and kicks him with her right leg where her skirt portion of her red dress covers it because a slit running down from one side of her hip exposes her left leg) *(Anna then slaps Kel in the the face) *(Kel tries to uppercut Anna, but she dodges an uppercut by sidestepping, then she did a sidekick with her right leg) *(Kel tries to punch Anna again, but she dodges a punch by crouching, then she kicks him with a right leg from a crouch) *(Kel kicks Anna in the tummy with his right leg) *(Anna tries to fight Kel, then kicks him with her left leg, but Kel grabs Anna's left leg and twists it) *Anna: (shrieks while her left leg get twisted, her shriek is Charlotte's from A Rugrats Vacation) AAAH!!! (she pulls out a hammer out of her tights, then she throws it to Kel, making his right arm hurt a bit) *Kel: Oh, coward!! *Anna: That's funny to hear that come from you with all people. I almost forgot I wanted to tell you something before I finish you off. Jessica doesn't actually love you at all. *(P.T. Boomer is on top of Diesel 10 and they come to Anna. They are laughing evilly) *Kel: Uh-oh! *Anna: Ha! Is it really that shocking to you!? Now you know what it's like to feel the pain of betrayal. *(Diesel 10 and Boomer continue laughing evilly) *Boomer: Hello, sexy girl. *(Anna looks at Diesel 10 and P.T. Boomer and gasps) *Diesel 10: We've got a plan and you're not in it! *Anna: You can't beat me, men! (she kicks Diesel 10 with her right leg, grunting) *Boomer: Not good enough, Miss Williams! *Diesel 10: Now it's time for you punishment, sexy girl! (he grabs Anna with his claw) Say "hello" to Pinchy! (he and Boomer laugh evilly) *Anna: OOOH NOOOOO!!!! *(Barney, Arthur, and their friends rush up to Diesel 10 and Boomer) *Muffy: Diesel 10! Stop! Don't grab that woman with your claw! Hey, what're you doing?! *Diesel 10: I'm grabbing her with Pinchy! (laughing evilly) *Boomer: And we're punishing her! (laughing evilly) You'll never stop her now! *Chip: Oh, yes, we will! *Arthur: We gotta stop her! *Barney: Let's go! *(Barney, Arthur, and their friends jump on top of Diesel 10) *Diesel 10: (as Barney, Arthur and their friends being Anna down and they run off) Hey, where you going?! Come back here and fight!! *Min: No, we won't! *(Anna is being grabbed by Diesel 10's claw again) *Anna: (screaming, as if being Rosie's scream taken from "A Bugs Life") AAAAAAAAAAAAH!! *(Diesel 10 and Boomer laughing evilly) *Diesel 10: Okay, sexy girl. We know about the buffers. *(the viaduct is rumbling and rocks are falling into the acid river) *Anna: My universe is starting to crumble. *Boomer: And we know about the magic railway. *Diesel 10: And when we find that engine, you and all those puffballs... will be history. *Boomer: Can you tell us where the buffers are... now! *(Anna pulls our a knife out of her tights. She starts giggling) *Boomer: You got 10 seconds! *(Anna gasps while her knife is on Diesel 10's claw) *Diesel 10 and Boomer, together: 10... 9... *(Anna is straining while getting her knife) *Diesel 10 and Boomer: 8... 7... 6... 5... *(Anna sighs while she has her knife) *Diesel 10 and Boomer: 4... 3... *(Anna cuts up Diesel 10's pipes with her knife) *Diesel 10 and Boomer: 2--! *(water is emerging frm Diesel 10's pipes) *Anna: Too late, Diesel!! *(Diesel 10 groans while throwing Anna with his claw) *Anna: (flying in the sky, screaming, as if were another Rosie's scream from "A Bug's Life) AAAAH!!! (she falls on top of Barney, Arthur, and their friends) *Arthur: Let us go! Let us go! *BJ: Anna, you're crushing us! Get off us right now! Get off!! *Anna: Oops! I'm sorry! (she gets off the rivals) *Loki: How could you?!!! *Anna: I didn't mean to do that. *Barney: I see. We are okay. *Francine: Where's Kel? *Anna: He got away. *Carlos: Then, we'd better go get him. *Kathy: Yeah. We gotta save him, otherwise, he'll be lost! *Anna: (sighs) Okay. Go get him. *James: (puffs in) Barney, Kel is kidnapped by the villians! *Barney: Who!? *James: The Mishimas! *Barney: Who are they?! *James: Kazuya and Heihachi! *Barney: Where? *James: In the Lakewood Elementary School! They're at the playground! *Barney: Well, then let's take a look. Come on, guys! *(the rest of the gang go to the Lakewood Elementary School with Barney) Quote 3: *(at the playground, Kazuya and Heihachi are kidnapping Kel) *Kel: Help me! *Heihachi: You wanna die that badly?! *Kel: No, I don't wanna die! *Kazuya: It's time to die! *Kel: No!! *(Kazuya uppercuts Kel with his right fist) *Kel: Aah! *(Heihachi breaks Kel's neck) *Kel: Please, don't squeeze my neck! Ow! *(Heihachi stomps on Kel) *Kel: Don't kill me! *Kazuya: You will die!! (he headbutts Kel) *(Barney and the others rush up to Kazuya and Heihachi) *Carlos: Stop! Don't kidnap Kel! He's a teenager! *Geoff: Don't kill him! *BJ: Lave him alone! *Kel: Help me! *Baby Bop: Kel, please don't die! *Barney: Don't worry! We'll rescue him! *(Kazuya does a spinning kick on Kel with his right leg) *(Kel lies down and his head is against Kazuya. He then kicks Kazuya back) *(Kazuya and Heihachi take turns headbutting him, Barney and the others stop them) *Shawn: Got ya this time! *Kazuya: You fool! (he did a dragon uppercut on Shawn and he falls down) *Shawn: Ow! What was that for?! *Kazuya: I punched you in the air. *Shawn: Stop it! Stop! *Barney: (grabs Kazuya and Heihachi by their arms) Time for you to go away! (throw the two out of the castle and Kazuya and Heihachi land on the acid pond and die. No blood is shown, but their souls fly out. This is not graphic). *Kazuya: Darn it!! *(Kazuya and Heihachi is melting in the acid pond) *Kazuya: Huh?! What this?! *(Kazuya and Heihachi are screaming while sinking in the acid pond) *Heihachi: Help us!! *Kazuya and Heihachi, together: (scream some more) We're melting!! Melting!!! (Continue to scream while sinking into the acid pond) *(green smoke is everywhere this) *(cuts back to Barney, Arthur, and their friends) *Barney, Arthur, and their friends: Yay! *Arthur: We killed the Mishimas! *Barney: Yes! The Mishimas are gone! *Buster: Wait to go, Barney! *Francine: Yeah, Barney! You're the best dinosaur! *Lee: (offscreen) Stop there! We've got to have a talk! *Barney, Arthur, and their friends: Lee Chaolan!? *Lee: (onscreen) Yes, it's me -- Lee Chaolan! *Barney: We killed Kazuya and Heihachi! So we have to save Kel from the evil team! *Lee: Oh, really? So are you looking for Kel? *Carlos: Yes, Lee. *Lee: So I know he is being kidnapped by the villians. *Min: Right. Before we save him, the group and I are going to have dinner at the Klumps residence. *Lee: No. I don't think so. *Barney: The Klumps are preparing dinner at their house. *Prunella: Come on! We'd better go into their house. *(Barney, Arthur, and their friends run out) *Lee: Wait! Where you going?! *Shawn: We're going to the Klumps' residence! *Lee: Stop! Stop! (runs out, following Barney and the others) Come back here! *D.W.: Lee!! Lee, get away from us! *Lee: Run pass the Klumps' house! Don't go into their house! *(Barney opens the door) *(Barney and the others run into the house) *Lee: (runs into the house) Stop! Don't go in there! *Barney: Get outta my way! (pushes Lee off the house) *Lee: Get your hands away from me! (he got pushed off the house) Ow! Look what you did! Don't lock the door! *(Barney locks the door) *Lee: Open this door! Open this door! I said "now"! *Barney: Get outta the house!! *Stan: (as he and his friends Eric Cartman, Kyle and Kenny appear) Hi Barney. *Barney: Hi Stan, Kyle, Eric and Kenny! *Stan: I remember when the Mole lied that you have a (dolophin chirp), but not really. *Barney: You were right, Stan. He is being a spoiled brat. *BJ: Hey, Cartman! Are you stuck up? *Cartman: I am, sometimes! And sometimes mean! James the Red Engine has the same ways, like in the time when he is rough with coaches, and in the time he is rude to Toby and. Henriatta till he crashes into tar wagons! *Kenny: (muffled voice) I don't like being killed! *BJ: Kenny, are ya afraid of sharks?! (accidentally punches Kenny and he is sent flying through the air and lands on the acid dip. He melts and sinks in the acid, screaming in fear. However, blood is NOT shown, due to this being a kids film. This is not graphic) *Barney: Oh my god! You killed Kenny! *BJ: Sorry, Barney. *Barney: That's okay, BJ. You didn't mean to. *Anna Klump: (comes to Barney and BJ) You big dinosaurs, what da (dolphin chirp) did ya do that for?! I'm tryin' to make dinner fo' da Klumps! *BJ: Oh, sorry. I did not mean to kill Kenny. *Barney: BJ's right. *Anna: Oh. Sorry! *Kyle: (to BJ) You feel bad for Kenny, but it was not your fault. *BJ: I was. *Cartman: I agree with BJ. *BJ: (tears come through his eyes) Kenny....was....(bursts into quiet sobs)...dead!! *Cartman: (sobs in a regular voice with BJ and they hug each other) I agree! *Barney: BJ, Eric, what's wrong?! *BJ and Cartman: Kenny is dead. *Barney: Oh, I see. Now why don't you wash up for dinner because the Klumps are almost done. *BJ, Cartman, Stan, and Kyle: Well, okay. Quote 4: *Cletus: I was wonderin' 'bout Kel Mitchell. He's gon' blow the (dolhpin chirp) off. (burps in front of the Klumps' dinner) *(Arthur laughing) *Barney: Ew! Cletus, don't burp in front of the dinner. That is so gross! *Cletus: Don't tell me to stop! You know that my breath smells like stinky smell. *Barney: I didn't say anything about this. I said that I want to find Kel Mitchell. *Cletus: You can kill the villians by doin' violence but Kel might gon' hafta have a clean, healty colon. (farts in front of the dinner) *(Arthur laughing again) *(Cartman gags when Cletus farts on him, then he dies) *Barney: Cletus, you can't fart in front of the dinner, either, so stop it! It smells very bad! *Muffy: (covers her nose with her hand) Vomitrocious! *Ida: I can't believe you broke gas in front of these good guys! *Anna: Cletus, don'tcha dare break gas and destroy our meal! *Barney: I hope your butt turn into a frog. *Cletus: There's gas in my butt. *Barney: Cletus, you should never fart at dinnertime. And your butt smells like poop. *Cletus: You want more?! Then, take this! (farts) *(Arthur laughing) *(Kyle gags when Cletus farts on him, then he dies) *Barney: Cletus, did you fart? *Cletus: (farts) Yes, I do! *BJ: Barney, tell Cletus to stop farting in front of the dinner because it's smells really bad! *Barney: Cletus, no more farting. *Cletus: Okay. No more farting. It smells like poop. *Barney: Okay. Now let's finish our dinner and... *(Cletus farts) *(Arthur laughs) *(Stan gags when Cletus farts on him, then he dies) *Barney: Cletus, did you fart again? *Cletus: Oh, yes, I did. *Barney: Cletus, please, no more farting. *Cletus: Okay. No more. I won't do it again. Quote 5: *Tina Carlyle: (walks into the office) Hey, guys. *Barney: Hi, Tina. How're ya doin'? *Tina: Fine. *Arthur: We were trying to find Kel Mitchell but he's lost. *Tina: Well, we'll talk about it when we get to my office, okay? *Barney and the others: Okay. *(Barney and the others walk to the office with Tina) *Tina: I know it is warm outside. *Shawn: You look so (dolphin chirp), Tina. *Tina: Why, thanks, Shawn. *Min: What is that dress you're wearing? *Tina: It's my red dress. It's very long and it has spaghetti strap and high slit. *Carlos: Where's the slit on your dress? *Tina: It's on the left side of my leg. *Barney: Well, Tina, I hope you are wearing a (dolphin chirp) dress because you are very (dolphin chirp). *Tina: I know that, Barney. Quote 6: *(Barney and the others walk to the cemetery) *Barney: Here we are. The cemetery. *Arthur: Is it a place where people are buried? *Barney: Yes. *Muffy: (walks to River Pheonix's grave) What's this?! *Barney: It's a grave. *Muffy: What's a grave? *Barney: It's a burial place that is made out of stone. *Francine: But whose grave is it? *Barney: It's River Pheonix's grave. *Francine: Oh, I see. (comes to River's grave) River, you need to wake up and come outta the coffin! You gotta stay alive! *Barney: I think he's dead. *Francine: Dead?! What do you mean dead?! *Barney: Well, River Phoenix died from drug overdose and a heart failure because he was 23 years old and his brother, Joaquin call 911 to save River's death and his sister, Rain proceeded to give him mouth-to-mouth resuscitation, to no avail. *Francine: What?! That is so unfair! River, please don't die. *Arthur: You're gonna be alive for the rest of your lives. *Muffy: (crying) River, you need to stay alive. You're not gonna be dead. *Shawn: Yeah, let's make him alive. *Loki: We want River Phoenix to be alive. *Baby Bop: Wake up, River! Wake up! *Muffy: River, please don't die! *Min: Don't go to sleep, River. We're gonna get you outta the coffin and you'll be alive. *(the others try to make River alive) *Barney: What are you doing? *Carlos: We're trying to make River Pheonix alive but he died from drug overdose and a heart failure. *Helmut: So he's dead. *Barney: Well, just leave him alone and we'll go somewhere else. River Phoenix is dead. *(the Chipmunks and the Chipettes come to the cemetery) *Alvin: Hey, what are you doing here in the cemetery? *Brittany: This isn't a place to have fun! This is a place where people are buried. *Muffy: Oh, hi, guys. We were just seeing River Phoenix's grave. *Buster: Yeah, because he died from drug overdose and a heart failure. *Arthur: We wanted to make River Pheonix alive. *Binky: But now he's dead. *Jeanette: Well, just come with us and we'll talk about it. *Carlos: No, we wanna find Kel Mitchell. We're not coming with you. *Theodore: Okay. Calm down. *Alvin: You'll be fine, guys. *Theodore: Don't wory about the grave. *Simon: Yeah. People are buried in the cemetary. You'll get over it. *Shawn: We must find Kel Mitchell before he is kidnapped by the villians. *Derek: We gotta save him. *Cherie: Yeah. We need help. *Brittany: So are you going to come with us? *Kathy: No. We need to find Kel. He's lost. *Min: And we gotta kill the villians. *Brain: We need to go away, you chipmunks! *Brittany: (gasps) That does it, you maniacs! You need to come with us right now! *Arthur: No! *(Barney and the others push the Chipmunks and the Chipettes off the grass) *Brittany: What are you doing?! Stop it!! *Eleanor: You can't push people like that! *Muffy: Sorry, guys! (she pulls out her phone and calls Dave and Miss Miller) Hello, Dave and Miss Miller. This is Muffy. I have the Chipmunks and the Chipettes who are at the cemetery. Will you take them home and ground them?? *Dave: (on phone) Sure. No problem. *Miss Miller: (on phone) We'll be picking them up in a sec. *Muffy: Okay. (she puts away her phone) Boys, Dave is going to pick you up! *Alvin: But why should we get picked up?! *Muffy: Because you're grounded! Girls, Miss Miller is going to pick you up! *Brittany: But why is she taking us home?! *Muffy: Because you are grounded! *Jeanette: She's gonna get us. *Eleanor: We're gonna get grounded. *(Dave and Miss Miller come to see the Chipmunks and the Chipettes) *Dave: Boys, what are you doing in the cemetery?! *Alvin: We just talked to some people about River Pheonix. *Dave: Okay. That's it. We're going home. Let's go, boys! *Miss Miller: Girls, what happened here?! *Brittany: We talk to some guys about River Phoenix. We got angry at them. *Miss Miller: That's it. I'm taking you home. Let's go! *The Chipettes: (screaming) No! *(at home, The Chipmunks are in bed) *Alvin: Dave, we are grounded! *Simon: Yeah, because we went to the cemetery. *Theodore: And we talked to some guys about River Phoenix who died in 1993. Quote 7: *(we see Anna kidnapping Kel at the streets) *Anna: Okay, Kel! Time for you to die! *Kel: You're gonna kidnap me! *Anna: Yes, I am! *Kel: No, you're not! *Anna: Yes, I am! *Kel: No, you're not! *Anna: Let's see if you can kill me. *Kel: Okay. (takes a big punch with his right fist at Anna) *Anna: Ouch! You want more?! *Kel: Yes! *Anna: You can't stop me! You're never gonna a smart teenager! *Kel: Take this, Anna! (he did an axe kick with his right leg at Anna as she flies in the air then she falls down) *Anna: (as her scream was Jessica's from Who Framed Roger Rabbit?) Aah! (she kicks Kel back with her right leg and gets up, as if it's a move called Rising Ankle Kick) *Kel: Can I beat you up?! *Anna: You can try! *(Kel beats Anna up with his punches, making her very sore) *Anna: Not good enough, you brat! (she puts her arms in the air and crouches, then she pushes Kel with her hands, as if it's a move called Bloody Scissors. Then, she starts kicking him with her left and right legs) *(Barney, Arthur, and their friends rush up to Anna) *Arthur: Anna! Stop! Don't kidnap Kel Mitchell! *(Anna flips Kel in the air and throws him in the water, as if it's a move called Overhead Toss) *Muffy: Look!! *Tosha: Somebody help him! *Kel: Help me!! *Herbert: We gotta save him! *Barney: We gotta jump into the water, Tosha! Let's take him from her! *(everyone grabs Kel and pulls him away) *Anna: Huh?! Nooooooooooo!! (she jumps into the water and stop them) *(everybody is yelling) *Barney: Anna, don't stop us!! *Queen of Hearts: You're gonna cause us to drown!! *(everybody is fighting) *Everybody: HEEEEEEEEEEEEEELP!!!! *Barney: C'mon! Let's run out of the water! *(everyone including Kel jump out the water and run away from Anna) *Nina: (offscreen) Stop! *Kel, Barney. Arthur, and their friends: (turn around) Nina Williams?! *Nina: What were you doing here?!! *Shawn: Your sister kidnapped Kel. *Nina: What?! *D.W.: She was killing him and throwing him in the water. *Arthur: And we tried to save him but your sister stopped us. *Brain: So we got Kel. *Nina: Okay. That is it. I'm going to put Kel into prison! C'mon, Kel! *(Nina takes Kel to prison) *Kel: I don't wanna go to prison!! Don't take me there! Don't take me there! Don't take me there!!! Put me down!! Lemme go! Lemme go!!! *Everybody: (yelling) Nooooooooooooooo! *Barney: She took away Kel! *Derek: We could catch her! C'mon! (His "C'mon" was Ham's first one from "The Sandlot", except it was pitched down to -5) *(everybody is shouting and following Nina) *Muffy: Hey, guys! Wait for me! *Barney: Muffy, watch out for that quicksand! *(Muffy falls into the quicksand, sinking into it) *Muffy: Quicksand!!! (screaming) AAAAAAAAAAAAH!!! Help! Somebody help me!! HELP ME!!! HELP!!! *Barney: Muffy, what're you doing?! *Muffy: What does it look like I'm doing!!? I'm sinking!!! Can you get me outta here??!?! *Barney: Somebody help! I think a girl is sinking in the quicksand! *(the others come over to see Muffy sinking in the quicksand) *Francine: What is it, Barney? *Barney: Muffy is sinking into the quicksand so we gotta save her. *Min: What?! *Barney: We gotta save her!! Here, get a long rope or something! *Loki: We're getting it now! *(they all get a long rope) *Min: Here you go! *Barney: Thanks, guys! Now let's pull her outta the quicksand! *Geoff: Muffy, hold the rope! *(Barney and the others pull Muffy out of the quicksand with rope) *Barney: Pull! Pull! *(all straining) *Francine: I got you, Muffy! I got you! *Prunella: Keep on going! *Arthur: Pull her out! Pull her out! *(they continue pulling Muffy out of the quicksand) *Barney: We're almost there! *Baby Bop: We'll save you! *BJ: Muffy, I'm gonna get you. You'll be safe. *Derek: Don't let go! *Muffy: I'm trying! *(they let Muffy out) *Muffy: Whew! Thanks, guys! You saved my life! *BJ: And you're not falling into the quicksand. *Shirlee: Yeah, Muffy, you're the best. *Muffy: Thanks, Shirlee. *(cuts to Kel in prison) *Kel: No, Nina, lemme go! Lemme go! *(cuts back to Barney, Arthur, and their friends) *Barney: Uh-oh! Kel must be in prison! *Arthur: We gotta save him!! *D.W.: Get him!!! *(all shouting) Quote 8: *(we see Nina kidnapping Kel in prison) *Kel: Let me go! Let me go! *Nina: Look at me in the eye! You're going to die in prison!! *Kel: No, Nina!! Don't do it!! *(Barney, Arthur, and their friends run into prison) *Min: Nina! Stop! Don't kill Kel! *Nina: I'm gonna beat you up, Kel! *Kel: No, you're not! (he kicks Nina in the crotch with his left leg) *Nina: Come on, dude. Show me what you got. *Kel: All right! Take this! (he did a spinning kick on Nina with his right leg. Then, he punched Nina with his right fist. He throws Nina on the walls) *(Nina gets up and pushes Kel on the walls, as if it is Blonde Bomb. She then kick him in the crotch with her left leg. She then flipped Kel and break his arm) *Carlos: Oh, no!! Anna!! Tell your sister to stop kidnapping Kel!! *Anna: No, Carlos! I'll join her and kidnap Kel, then he'll die! *Derek: No, you won't! *Helmut: Anna, don't go into the jail cell! *(Anna goes into the jail cell) *Barney, Arthur, and their friends: No, don't kill Kel! *Anna: Time to die, you brat! *Kel: Noooooo!! *(Anna slaps Kel in the face) *(Kel slaps Anna's face back) *Kel: You fool! *Nina: It's over! *Kel: Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhh!!! *(Nina performs a Backhand Slap on Kel and pushes him to Anna) *(Anna breaks Kel's arm, as if it is an Arm Breaker) *(Nina and Anna step on Kel, as if Nina performs a "Twisted Mind" with Anna doing the same) *Kel: YEEEEOOOOOWW!! *BJ: Nina, Anna, stop! You're making him hurt! *Carlos: We gotta save Kel!! *(Barney, Arthur, and their friends come into the jail cell and stop Nina and Anna) *Nina: Don't touch us!! (she slaps Barney) *(Barney slaps Nina back) *(Muffy breaks Anna's arm) *Anna: (screams in pain, sounding like SpongeBobs scream from "The Curse of the Hex", except it was up to +5) AAAAAAAAAAAAGH! *Francine: You're gonna die! (she kicks Anna in the leg) *Anna: Ooh! *Carlos: Nina, get outta here! (he hits Nina in the tummy with his elbow) *Nina: Ow! You (dolphin chirp)! (she kicks Carlos in the leg) *Carlos: Aaaaah! *Kathy: I'm gonna beat you up! (she punches Anna in the face) *Anna: Not good enough, little girl. (she turns around and shakes her butt, giggling) *Barney: What?! Did she shake her booty? *Anna: Don't you dare stop me! *(Barney pushes Anna on the wall) *(everybody beats Nina and Anna up) *Nina and Anna: Ow! *Geoff: Kel, are you okay? *Kel: I'm fine. *Anna: What the (dolphin chip) do you think you're doing, huh?! You're trying to save Kel?! *Barney: Yes, but you can't stop us. *Nina: Oh, yeah?! *Loki: Defeat them!!! *Barney: Right on time, Loki! Quote 9: *(while Barney, Arthur, and his friends are at Arthur's house, Van Pelt has a rifle and he shoots something in the house) *Barney: Quick, everybody! Hide under the table! *(Van Pelt try to shoot Barney, Arthur, and his friends, but they hide under the table) *Barney: Oh, my!! *Van Pelt: You miserable coward!! Come back and face me like a man! *BJ: No! We will NOT! *(Barney, Arthur, and their friends run away from Van Pelt) *(Arthur throws a knife at Van Pelt, but he dodged it and try to shoot him) *Arthur: No you won't!! (leaves with the rest) *Van Pelt: Not good enough, lil' anteater. Coming, ready or not. (he recocks his rifle) *Barney, Arthur, and his friends: (running away from Van Pelt, screaming) Aaaah!!! *(Van Pelt shoots the tree) *Barney: Woah! *Shawn: We better hide in a safe place before that villain shoots us! *Barney: Yeah! Let's go! *(Van Pelt shoots Dave's car a few times) *Dave: My car! (jumps out) Hey! *Van Pelt: (continues chasing Barney, Arthur and their friends, but suddenly falls off a cliff, screaming) Aaaaaargh!! (splashes in the water) *Barney, Arthur, and their friends: YEA! *Barney: We knocked Van Pelt off the cliff! *Aaron: Wait to go, Barney! *Shirlee: Yeah, Barney. You're the best! *Dave: Hey! Come over here! *Barney, Arthur, and their friends: Coming! (they rush up to Dave) *Dave: What happened to my car?! *Muffy: Van Pelt shot it with a rifle. *Dave: That's it. I'm calling the boys! Boys! Get outta the car and talk to them. *(the Chipmunks rush up to Dave) *The Chipmunks: Coming, Dave! *Alvin: (grabs Arthur's shirt) You! Tell us what happened to our car! *Arthur: Van Pelt shot it with a rifle. *Alvin: (lets go of Arthur's shirt) How come Van Pelt shoot our car with a rifle!? *BJ: He is chasing us and threatened to shoot us. *Barney: That's why! *Alvin: Oh! *Simon: So you ran away from Van Pelt and knocked him off the cliff. *Muffy: He is in the water. Now he can't breathe. *Theodore: Well, he'll drown in the water. *Cherie: Why will he drown in the water!???? *Theodore: Because he cannot swim in the water. *Binky: We know what it is, Theodore. *Loki: You know, Van Pelt has a rifle that hunts people. *Dave: All right. Just come to my house and we'll talk about it, all right?! *Herbert: No!! Stay away from us!! *Alvin: Fine! Just go somewere else! *Simon: We hafta go home by ourselves. *Theodore: Yeah. We're never talking to you... ever! *Barney: Let's go to somewhere else! (He and his team leave) Quote 10: *Carlos: Can't we find Kel. He's missing. *Min: And he is kidnapped by the villans. *Barney: Don't worry, guys. I'm sure I know a person who is coming here right now! *(a door appears spinning around, and then it stops) *(Stella the Storyteller opens the door) *Stella: Ni hao! *Barney, Arthur, and their friends: Ni hao, Stella! *D.W.: Ni hao!? *Stella: Ni hao! That's how they say "hello" in Mandarin. And that's where I just came from. *D.W.: What is this beautiful dress you're wearing. *Stella: My dress? Oh, yes, my dress. This is a qipao -- it's a body-hugging one-piece Chinese dress that can be worn for women. It it also called a cheongsam. *Francine: A cheongsam!? Ew!! Stella, you dress looks ugly! *Stella: Is not! *Francine: Is, too! *Stella: Is not! Come on! *Kathy: You dress looks beautiful! *Stella: Why, thank you, Kathy! So what are you going to do today? *Barney: We're saving Kel from the villians. *Chip: But we don't know what to do! *Baby Bop: We gotta find him. *BJ: Ay-yi-yi! He lost! *Loki: We need to get him right now! *Muffy: We want Kel! *Barney: I'm sorry, but we can't get him! *Shirlee: We need him now! *Shawn: Yeah, we need help! *Min: We gotta save him! *(all arguing about finding Kel) *Stella: (whistles) Quiet! I've got a story that I can tell you and it's all about China. Would ya like to hear it? *(Barney, Arthur, and their friends agree) *Stella: Good. Now it's time for a story. *(the story starts) Quote 11: *(Barney and the others are at Miss Trunchbull's house) *Sue Ellen: Where are we?! *Barney: We're at Miss Trunchbull's house. *Trunchbull: (offscreen) Who's in my house?! *(all gasping) *Arthur: What was that?! *Barney: I don't know. *Trunchbull: (offscreen) Who's in my house?! *Arthur: There it is again! *Barney: She came from the living room. *(Barney and the others walk into the living room) *(suddenly Trunchbull jumps into the living room. She starts yelling at Barney, Arthur, and their friends) *Barney, Arthur, and their friends: (screaming) Aaaaaaaaaaah!!! *Loki: Who are you?! *Trunchbull: Agatha Trunchbull, principal, Crunchem Hall Elementary School. *Jules: I know it was you! *Barney: But, Miss Trunchbull, we're trying to look for Kel Mitchell. *Baby Bop: But he's lost. *BJ: Yeah, because he is kidnapped by the enemies. *Arthur: We gotta save him. *Trunchbull: You can save him if you answer my questions. *Muffy: What?! What did you just say? *Trunchbull: I said you can save him if you answer my questions! Quote 12: *(Nina punches Arthur with her hands) *Arthur: Ouch! *(Nina is on top of the classroom window) *Nina: This time, you will die!! *(she continues punches Arthur on his left eye, making it a bit swollen) *Jules: You coward!!! Ha!!!! (he throws a heavy book at Nina) *(Nina jumps off the window and tries to punch Arthur, but he is dodging punches back) *Arthur: You're such a wimp. Get outta here. *(Nina growls) *Anna: (walks into the classroom) Nina. You said you wouldn't miss again. I'm afraid you failed for the last time. *Nina: Anna! *Anna: And you, I'm sure you would've been wonderful in the competition. (she aims the bazooka at Nina, Barney, Arthur, and their friends and tries to shoot them) *Nina, Barney, Arthur, and their friends: (running and jumping out the classroom window, screaming) AAAAAAAAAAAH!!! (they all fall down) *(the classroom and the playground is full of fire) *Anna: You're pretty quick when you're running away. *Barney: You will not shoot us! *Anna: Oh, yes, I will! *Barney: No, you won't! *Anna: Yes, I will! *Barney: No, you're won't! (Punches Anna in the face and she falls down) *Anna: YAAAAAAAAAA!!!!! (Lands on a pool of acid, and her soul flies off) What is this?! (sinking into the acid pond, screaming, the same sound as Didi's first scream from "A Rugrats Vacation") AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!! I'm melting! I'm melting! HELP! HEEEEEEEEEEEEEELP!!! (continues screaming while sinking into the acid pond, second scream is Elliot's from ET, except it was down to -3, third scream was Rosie's scream from "A Bug's Life" (when Flik and the circus bugs are in a can), and the fourth scream was Liane Cartman's scream from "Ginger Kids") AAAAAAAAAH! AAAAAAAAAAH! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!! I'm gonna drown! NINA!!! SAVE ME!!! I'm going! Ohh! Ohhhhhhhhhh! (drowning into the acid pond) *(green smoke is everything this) *(cuts to Barney, Arthur, and his friends) *Helmut: Barney, why did you do that?! Answer us!! *Barney: Well, Anna got hurt because I punched her, then she drowned in the pool of acid. Now I'm gonna eat her up. *Derek: Barney, you can't eat people. You're a make-believe dinosaur. *Barney: Right. (giggles) I must be make-believe. *(some smoke is at the playground, children are chattering) *Alex: Hey, you guys ruined the whole school and the playground! Now it's full of fire and smoke! I'm getting outta here! (runs out of the playground) *Maria: All right, Anna is gone. *Barney: Great. Now it's time to find Kel. Where is he? *Arthur: He's at Jessica Rabbit's house. *Barney: Where? I can't hear you! *Arthur: I said "He's at Jessica Rabbit's house". *Barney: Okay. We hafta go look for him. *Geoff: He must be chatting with Jessica. *Tosha: Yeah, let's check it out. *(Barney and the others walk away) Quote 13: *(Diesel 10 grabs Kel with his claw) *Diesel 10: Say "hello" to Pinchy, Black Guy! (laughing evilly) *Kel: Aaaaaaaaaah! *Bowser: I'm gonna breath fire on you! *Kel: NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!! *Diesel 10: And I am gonna squish you! Introducing you to the acid. (shows Kel a giant of acid that Diesel 10's crew filled from the acid pond) *Kel: (runs away) I gotta get outta here! *(he trips on a rope and gets stuck) *Kel: (screaming) AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!! HEEEEEEEEEEEEEELP!!!!! *Barney: (appears and pulls Kel off the rope and runs off with him) *Kel: Whew! Thanks a lot. *Barney: You're welcome. *(Bowser growling is heard in the distance) *Kel: C'mon, we gotta get outta here! *Barney: Come on, guys! Let's get outta the castle! *Muffy: Let's go! *(they all run out of the castle) *BJ: Barney, you and I must go and defeat Eric because he always dislikes Kel. *Barney: Great idea! *BJ: Yeah! Eric is always mean! *Barney: Let's go BJ! (He and BJ go find Eric) See ya at the acid land! *(cut to Eric taking out matches) *Eric: Kel must be destroyed at once for all with those matches, they'll burn him to die! *BJ's voice: He must NOT! *Eric: AAAAAAARGH! (falls down on his side) *BJ: Matches?! (pulls one match out of Eric's shirt pocket) You shouldn't be playing with matches! *Barney: That's right! *Eric: (whimpers) Oh oh oh! *Barney: You are so uncool! *BJ: Time for you to be stopped! (throws bubble soap on Eric's) *Eric: (yelling) OOOOOH! OW! OOOH! OW! OUCH! YEOCH! WHOA! (Falls into a puddle of water. BJ pounds his fist onto Eric's left foot) YEOOWCH! (Barney breaks Eric's glasses) OW! (BJ uses a hammer and pounds onto Eric's face) GWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!! (runs screaming back to the house) AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!! *Barney: Yes! We did it! We did it! Yes! *BJ: All right! *(Eric runs into the dining room. Diesel and Kimberly are mad at him) *Eric: (panting) Mom, dad, those dinosaurs are beating me up! *Diesel: (400 loud voice) That's right. This will teach you a lesson! Eric, I believe you played with matches! *Kimberly: (400 loud voice) That's it! You are grounded for 3 months! *Diesel: (400 loud voice) And no buts or we will ground ou for 5 months! *Kimberly: (400 loud voice) Go upstairs to your room now! *Eric (runs to his room, feeling ashamed) It's not fair guys. *(the others except Barney and BJ comes into Eric's room) *Arthur: What's wrong, Eric? *Eric: I was pulling out matches outta my pocket. *Francine: Eric, how dare you! Diesel told me that you're grounded for 3 months! *Baby Bop: I agree! *Eric: (screams) AAAH! Another dinosaur! *(he runs away and hides under the bed, with the others chasing him) *Barney: (outside) Eric is a nasty guy! (giggles) *Eric: (looks out the window of Diesel and Kimberly's room screaming) BARNEY! I'M SORRY-AH AH! I WILL NOT HURT YOU AND YOUR FRIENDS AGAIN! (continues screaming) AAAAAHHH! AAAAAH! AAAAH! (leaves out the window) *Barney: Serves him right for being mean to us! Now the the world's person-killer is turned to the world's crybaby! *BJ: That's right! Pulling out matches out of your pocket is not a fun thing to do! *Eric: (looking out the window of Diesel and Kimberly's room again, still panicking) AND BJ! AAAH! I'M SORRY FOR TRYING TO HURT YOUR SISTER! *BJ: That does it, Eric! Get your barnacle face to bed for 3 months! *Eric: AAAH! (leaves the window and spots his older brother Oliver) The dinosaurs, the dinosaurs are hurting me! (spots Oliver's dinosaur doll named Steve, nervous chuckle) N-n-nice dinosaur doll....(the nervous chuckle turns into screaming) AAAAAHHH! (Oliver shows him the Steve doll and he runs out of Diesel and Kimberly's room, screaming) AAAAAAAAAAAAAARGHHH!! *Oliver: What's the matter, Eric? Steve wants to play with you! *Eric: (sobbing) Get that Dino thing away from me! (puts himself in bed. The shot of Eric putting himself in bed is not shown in the Nickelodeon and PBS airings, but it was only shown in the original version) *Barney: What a loser. We should go and defeat the rest of Diesel 10's team. (They leave and the others join them) *Eric: I guess I am grounded for 3 months. Oh well. I believe Barney and his friends are trying to hurts me. (goes to sleep, embarrassed. Cut to Barney and his friends walking) *Muffy: Where we going, Barney. *Barney: To find Kel Mitchell. *Derek: Where!? Is he at the jungle. *Barney: Yup. He's being kidnapped by Donkey Kong! *All (except Barney): What?! *Barney: Don't worry! We'll save him. Quote 14: *BJ: I gotta get a drink of orange juice. (slips on a muddy spot) Whoaaa! *(Mufasa can't climb on the gorge's ledge due to the steepness as he sees Scar above him) *Mufasa: Scar! Help me! *Scar: (digs his claws into Mufasa's paws, giving him to roar out in pain) Long...live...the KING!! *(Scar heaves Mufasa off the cliff and he free-falls, back first into the wildebeest stampede below) *Mufasa: AAHHHH!!!! *Young Simba: (cries out in great agony) NoooooOOOO!!!! Quote 15: *Wario: (sees a alligator) I-a see a alligator! *Waluigi: Me-a too! *Wario: (feeds the alligator with a stick) Here. (the alligator bites the stick and then bites Wario's hand) WHAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!! MY HAND!!!! *Waluigi: Don't-a worry! (tries to pull the alligator out, but it bites his hand as well) *(the Wario Bros scream as they run off. They run past Yoshi) *Yoshi: Guys! You need help! (runs after them) *(cut to Barney driving his friends in the motor car that Diesel gave) *Scar: Sarabi, why put yourself through this? All you have to do is be my queen. You're suffering from what a memory of a life you once knew, a king you once loved. I tried to make you understand what a true king can be. *Sarabi: (patiently) Scar, a true king's power is his compassion. *Scar: (frustrated) I AM TEN TIMES THE KING MUFASA WAS!! *Sarabi: (eventually having enough of Scar) You are nothing compared to Mufasa!! *(Scar and Sarabi fight each other) *Scar: (notices Simba's roar) Mufasa? That can't be. *Simba: Move away from her, Scar. *Sarabi: (delighted) Simba? You're alive? (confused) How can that be? *Simba: I'm here, mother; I'm home. *Scar: Simba...I'm so happy to see you....... (to Azizi and Kamari) alive. *Simba: Give me one good reason why I shouldn't tear you apart. *Scar: I can give you more than one. You see... (gestures to the hyenas) they think I'm king. *Nala: Well, we don't. Your reign is over, Scar. Simba's the fearful one. If you want to get him, you have to get through us. Are you with me, lions? *(the lionesses roar in reply) *Simba: The choice is yours, Scar. Step down or fight. *Scar: Must it all end in violence? I'd hate to be responsible for the death of a cast member. To feel disgraced of knowing I took the life of someone I love. *Simba: I've put all that behind me. *Scar: But have they put it behind them? Do your faithful subjects know what you've done? *Nala: What is he speaking about? *Scar: Well, you haven't warned them your little secret? Well, Simba, now's your chance to confess. Warn them who is responsible for Mufasa's death! *Simba: It was me. *Sarabi: It's not true. Warn me it's not true. *Simba: It's true, I'm sorry. *Scar: He admits it! Murderer! *Simba: No, it was an incident. *Scar: If it weren't for you, the king would be alive. It's your fault he's dead! Do you deny it? *Simba: I'm not a murderer. *Scar: We should believe a son who takes the life of a father? We should believe a son who takes the life of a king? A son who abandons his mother! *Simba: No, I'm- *Scar: You're what? Say it! Are you the king?! *Simba: No, no. I- *Scar: ARE YOU THE KING?! *Simba: (falls into despair all over again) No, I'm... *Scar: You're what?! Say it!! *Simba: (wheezing near the ledge) I'm nothing. *Scar: Then bow to your king! *(Simba falls and hangs over the ledge of Pride Rock) *Nala: SIMBA!! *(Lightning strikes below, igniting a fire) *Scar: Now, this looks familiar. Where have I seen this before? Oh, yes. I remember! This is the fashion Mufasa looked before he died. I looked down, saw the fear in his eyes. (claws Simba's paws) And here's my little secret. (whispering into Simba's ear) I murdered Mufasa. *(In shock, Simba has a flashback in slow motion and realizes it is Scar that murdered Mufasa at the gorge) *Mufasa: AAHHHH!!!! *Young Simba: (cries out in great agony) No-o-o-o-o-o! Echoes *(Simba's eyes widen open and his shock turns into fury as he bites Scar's mane and gets back up, resuming the confrontation) *Simba: My father, your own brother! HOW COULD YOU?! *Scar: (to the hyenas and lionesses) FIRST HE MURDERS MUFASA, AND NOW HE WANTS TO MURDER ME!! *Simba: YOU murdered him! Warn them the truth! *Scar: DON'T BELIEVE HIS LIARS!! *Sarabi: Scar...you warned us you didn't get to the gorge in time. *Scar: That's true! *Sarabi: THEN HOW DID YOU SEE THE LOOK IN MUFASA'S EYES?! *(Scar growls, realizing that he's been exposed) *Simba: MURDERER!! *Scar: (viciously, to the hyenas) MURDER THEM ALL!!!!! *(The hyenas attack Simba in a wall of teeth) *Nala: Lions! Attack! *(The lionesses join in) Quote 16: *Barney: Let's show you the adventure screen. Quote 17: *Barney: So, Bowser! Your time is up! (grabs Bowser's tail and spins him around till he is tossed through the air and falls into the lava) *Bowser: CURSE YOOOOOUUUU!!!! *Duck: Splatter, Dodge! Your end is ready! (Biffs into Splatter and Dodge and pushes them off the edge of a cliff and the two diesels scream as they fall thigh the valley and hit the ravine hard with a ear-splitting smashing sound) *Splatter and Dodge: We'll get them for this.... *BJ: Well, you will not get us! *Thomas: Diesel 10, your time is also up! *Barney: It's time for you to die! *(the two push Diesel 10 off a bridge. Diesel 10 lands screaming in the acid pond) *Diesel 10: (screaming as the acid is burning hot) AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!! YOU CURSED PUFFBALLS! LOOK WHAT YOU HAVE DONE! (begins to melt in pain) I'M MELTING, MELTING! Oh, what a world! What a world! *(he continues screaming) *Diesel 10: (as Pinchy breaks off the top of him) AAAAAAGGGHHH! Oh no, Pinchy! (the rest of his engine parts are coming off) *Barney: Look! He's melting! *Diesel 10: (as his sides are crumbling off) AAAAAAAAGGHAAAAH! *BJ: (surprised) Ay-yi-yi! His een gone parts are coming off! *Diesel 10: I'm going! (his face comes off, then he sinks into the acid pond) *Barney, BJ, and Thomas: Yea!!!! *Thomas: We killed Diesel 10!!! *BJ: And we killed Bowser!! Quote 18: *(Barney, Arthur, and their friends prepare for the RV) *Barney: Oh, I see you have the balloons, Kel. *Kel: Thanks. They have to be put on the RV. *Arthur: Barney, we had some much fun saving Kel, right? *Barney: Right. *Muffy: You got the drinks, Francine? *Francine: I got them ready. They are in the cooler. *Loki: I put the wings on the side of the RV. *Barney: Great! *BJ: And because this is the best day of our lives! *Barney: That is right, and we're going back to school to see our all-stars. Right, guys? *All: (except Barney) Right. *Carlos: Don't forget the toys and everything. *Barney: Okay, got them. *Shawn: Here are the food in the RV. *Barney: Mmm, yummy! *Baby Bop: I've got my blankey. *Barney: Oh, you do?! That's great! *Arthur: You forgot one last balloon, Barney! *Barney: Okay. Here you go. (gives the balloon to Arthur) *Arthur: Thanks, Barney. *Barney: You're welcome. * * Transcript If you want to see the transcript for the movie, click here. Previews 1996 Paramount/Nickelodeon VHS version Opening #Paramount Pictures logo (1986-2002) #Rugrats VHS Promo #Paramount Family Favorites Promo #Paramount VHS Low Price Promo #Paramount Feature Presentation Bumper #Copyright Warning Screen #Paramount Pictures Logo (1986-2002) #Nickelodeon Movies Logo #Jerry Bruckheimer Films Logo #Scott Free Productions Logo #Barney Home Video Logo (1995-Present) #Lyrick Studios Logo (1997 Still Version) #Opening Titles Closing # 1997 Barney Home Video/Lyrick Studios VHS version Opening #Lyrick Studios FBI Warning #Lyrick Studios Interpol Warning #Please Stay Tuned Bumper (1995-1999) #Paramount Pictures Logo (1986-2002) #Nickelodeon Movies Logo #Jerry Bruckeheimer Films Logo #Scott Free Productions Logo #Barney Home Video Logo (1995-present) #Lyrick Studios Logo (1997 Still Version) #Opening Titles Closing #End Credits #We Can Play! Preview #Joe Scruggs Preview #Barney's Colors and Shapes VHS 2-Pack Preview 1999 Walt Disney Masterpiece Collection rarity Opening #1997-2000 Green FBI Warning Screens #Green MPAA Screen #The Walt Disney Company Intro (1997) #Join Us for a Special Preview from Walt Disney Pictures bumper (with the 1994 Masterpiece music) #Toy Story 2 Teaser Trailer #Coming to Video Bumper #Alice in Wonderland/Robin Hood trailer #The Great Mouse Detective trailer #Belle's Tales of Friendship trailer #Hercules Zero to Hero trailer #On ABC Bumper #The Wonderful World of Disney promo #Feature Presentation Logo (1991 Lilac Blue Background) (Beau Weaver voiceover) #Walt #Green # P # Closing # #